


El espacio vacío

by lilahenatlantis



Series: Reichenbach Remix [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Gen, Reichenbach Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no está. Sherlock se lo toma como era de esperarse. Y peor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El espacio vacío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mousquetaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/gifts).



> Aunque me planteé fusionar las dos partes de esta serie en un solo fic son historias distintas, así que... serie!
> 
> Revisando mi archivo de correo, me di cuenta que hace 6 años, 11 meses y 2 días conocí a Lu, así que esta serie está dedicada a ella (lo que habría sido lindo anunciar en la primera parte, si no la hubiera posteado a las tantitas de la noche).

Sherlock siempre ha detestado tener que reunirse con Mycroft.

\- No puedes seguir así, Sherlock.

Antes, era una ocupación tediosa, ahora simplemente es insoportable.

\- Lo viste caer, Sherlock. Está muerto.

Desgraciadamente, su hermano sigue siendo la mayor fuente de información sobre la red de crimen organizado de Moriarty. Si va a hacer caer el sindicato criminal, necesita a Mycroft.

\- Creí que habías dicho que tenías algo para mí.

\- A veces pienso que es un error seguir entregándote esto.

\- Por favor, Mycroft, sabes muy bien que no podrías solucionar estos problemas que tu amigo Jim te dejó sin mi ayuda. Entrégame la información o vete de una vez.

\- Bien, Sherlock, aquí tienes lo que mi gente encontró en los almacenes en Moscú. Podríamos descifrar el código nosotros, pero…

\- No me hagas reír. No tienes toda la información para descifrar cada uno de ellos y a tu gente le tomaría toda una vida entender el sistema de encriptación de Moriarty. – toma el pendrive y lo coloca inmediatamente en el notebook. – Sigues aquí.

\- Sí, tonto de mí, preocupándome de mi propio hermano. Hasta la próxima semana, Sherlock.

Por supuesto, Sherlock no va a necesitar toda una semana en analizar toda la información y ambos lo saben. Desgraciadamente, va a tener que encontrarse con Mycroft antes de lo esperado.

Se da prisa en resolver esta nueva pieza del rompecabezas. John necesita que se apure.

***

Lestrade sólo lo busca cuando está desesperado.

\- Te necesito en esto. – empieza diciendo, acomodándose en el sofá. Se ve cansado, no se ha afeitado en un par de días y necesita cambiarse la camisa. Acomoda las fotografías de la escena del crimen en la mesita sin esperar una respuesta.

\- Sabes que prefiero ver la escena directamente.

\- Bueno, si hubieras contestado el teléfono hace dos días, podrías haberlo hecho, no podíamos cerrar el tránsito indefinidamente. Mejor aún, si hubieras contestado después de la primera vez, hace semanas, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

\- Ah. Está bien. – empieza por las fotografías del primer asesinato. Lestrade no se mueve. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Bueno, para empezar, tuve muchos problemas la última vez que dejé a un civil jugar con evidencia. Además, si no me quedo, vas a volver a lo que sea has estado haciendo los últimos meses y nunca te vas a dedicar a lo mío.

Ya no tiene a alguien que lo controle, quiere decir. Cuando estaba John no tenía que preocuparse de eso, quiere decir. Antes, cada crimen novedoso era una tentación imposible de resistir.

\- Sólo lo dices porque quieres dormir una siesta en el sofá.

\- Tal vez. Despiértame si me necesitas.

Sherlock se demora casi una hora en terminar de analizar las fotografías de los lugares en que las víctimas fueron halladas. Por supuesto que no las asesinaron en las calles donde las encontraron, pero ¿quién tendría acceso a un vehículo capaz de transportar un cuerpo y acceso para dejar los cadáveres a unos metros de una escuela sin llamar la atención?

\- Imagino que entrevistaste a todos los padres y profesores. – dice.

\- Por supuesto. Aparte de haber encontrado un cadáver a la hora de entrada de los niños a clases no notaron nada extraño.

\- Y a todos los que pasaban por ahí…

\- Revisamos las cámaras de tráfico. Nada inusual.

No tiene datos suficientes para avanzar. Parecen unos homicidios interesantes (un poco malo, Sherlock, le dice una voz).

\- Y…

\- Sherlock, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, créeme, todo. Con Donovan mirando sobre mi hombro a cada paso que doy, se me haría difícil saltarme algo.

\- Bien, necesito pensar.

En realidad, necesita salir, estudiar a las víctimas, estudiar las escenas, estudiar…

\- Sherlock. - Lestrade está frente a él, a punto de sentarse en la silla de…

\- ¿Qué? – se pone de pie y camina por la sala. Cumple su objetivo, Lestrade lo sigue.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Tratando de concentrarme a pesar de todas las molestias.

\- No, no es esto. Quiero decir, cuando llegué, todo este tiempo… Sherlock, estos artículos…

Oh, otra vez esta conversación.

\- No puedes esperar a que me quede sentado, Lestrade. Moriarty dejó un sindicato criminal y…

\- Sé que es difícil para ti, pero los dos sabemos que no hubo nunca un Moriarty, Sherlock. No era el hombre que…

\- ¡Lo encontraste en la Torre con la corona puesta, Lestrade! ¿Cómo puedes negarlo?

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir. – si es posible, se ve más cansado que cuando llegó.

\- Vete.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vete. Si de verdad crees que John Watson es capaz de cometer los crímenes y de armar esta… telaraña, vete. No tengo que ayudarte.

\- Sherlock, hay alguien matando niños…

Sherlock deja de escucharlo. Al cabo de un rato, Lestrade se cansa de gritar y se va. No le interesa. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Por supuesto que John no lo aprobaría, pero Sherlock tiene que trabajar para que pueda reprochárselo.

***

La única persona con la que soporta hablar en estos días es Harry Watson.

\- No puedes dejar que lo sigan llamando un criminal. No puedes. – tiene los ojos rojos y apesta a alcohol.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? Sherlock Holmes, el gran detective, mi hermano no paraba de hablar de ti y, mírate, no haces nada y la gente dice que John era…

La gente, la gente, siempre la gente. Sherlock odia a la gente, odia la prensa, odia la “opinión pública”. Son tantos que no importan. ¿Quiénes son y por qué debería preocuparle lo que piensen de John? Por supuesto, a John siempre le ha afectado lo que otros dicen de él, porque no termina de entender que la pérdida es de ellos, de los otros, de los que no conocen a John Watson. ¿Quién querría perderse al verdadero John Watson?

\- Te estoy hablando. Mierda, no sé para qué vienes si ni siquiera eres capaz de conversar como…

\- Está vivo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- John. Está vivo. No puedo probarlo todavía, pero…

La reacción de Harriet no se parece en nada a la de John, por supuesto. Se deja caer en la silla y todo el color abandona su cara. Luego, se pone a llorar.

\- ¿Harry?

\- Estás loco, Sherlock.

\- Pensé que querrías saber...

\- Mi hermano saltó de un edificio, imbécil. Está muerto. Cargué su ataúd y… ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ir a su funeral.

Sherlock no le contesta. No tiene pruebas todavía, pero está convencido de que John está vivo. Tiene que estarlo. Algo hizo que los asesinos se retiraran y no fue el cadáver de “Richard Brook” en el techo del San Bart.

***

\- Esto no puede continuar.

Mycroft otra vez. Sherlock ni siquiera abre los ojos.

\- Sé que estás bajo mucha tensión y que los últimos meses han sido terribles para ti, pero no voy a ver cómo te hundes otra vez.

\- Vete, Mycroft.

\- No. – lo siente agacharse junto al sofá y coloca una mano sobre las suyas. – Tienes que dejarlo partir, Sherlock.

\- Cállate.

\- A John no le gustaría verte así…

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Él te quería, Sherlock, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?

\- Estoy destruyendo una red criminal internacional…

\- Y te estás destruyendo en el proceso. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – la verdad es que hace años que Sherlock no hablaba con este Mycroft, el de la voz autoritaria y mano firme. – Sé lo que compraste hace un par de días.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- John Watson está muerto, Sherlock. Acéptalo. Y no, no puedes seguirlo. Puedes continuar trabajando conmigo, puedes dedicarte a los casos que Lestrade decida entregarte después que converse con él, puedes irte a Sussex a criar abejas. Me da lo mismo. Lo que no voy a permitir es que vuelvas a drogarte y a evadir la realidad, como cuando Mami…

\- Mycroft, no…

\- John Watson está muerto, Sherlock. – su voz se suaviza y apoya la mano libre sobre la cabeza de su hermano. – Se fue. Y estoy seguro que te quería y que fue el mejor amigo que tendrás jamás, así como Mami te amaba incondicionalmente. Ya no están, Sherlock, no significa que tengas que rendirte.

Entonces, por primera vez en tres meses, Sherlock se abre a la posibilidad que todos tengan razón. Tal vez John está muerto.

Mycroft lo acompaña mientras llora toda la noche.

***

La señora Hudson lo visita en la clínica una vez.

\- Lo extraño terriblemente. – le dice. – Se preocupaba tanto y siempre podía contar con él para tomar una taza de té. – Sherlock no le contesta, pero ella no está esperando una respuesta. – Tienes que mejorarte pronto, para que podamos ir a visitarlo, querido. – otra pausa. – Tu hermano dice que no volverás al departamento e insiste en que acepte su dinero, pero los dos sabemos que vas a volver, ¿verdad? – le sonríe - Vuelve pronto, Sherlock, te prometo que te voy a cuidar bien. Puede que hasta te convenza de experimentar con esos órganos que tanto te gustan, te apuesto que ninguna otra casera…

Eso. Ahí está la clave.

Sherlock va a salir de rehabilitación antes de lo esperado.

***

Molly llama a la puerta a la hora exacta, como si Sherlock no fuera a notar que llegó hace unos minutos y se quedó en el pasillo antes de subir, para no parecer ansiosa.

\- Hola, Molly. – le sonríe y acepta la canasta que ella le entrega.

\- Hola, Sherlock. No sabía qué te gustaría, así que traje el postre…

\- No tenías que preocuparte. – la ayuda con su abrigo.

\- Te ves bien. – está incómoda, pero sólo es su ansiedad social.

\- Gracias, tú también. – por lo menos eso no es mentira. Por fin encontró el color de labial adecuado y, aparentemente, el sostén correcto. - ¿Vino?

\- Por favor. – frunce el ceño. – Aunque si tú…

\- No es problema. – le da la copa de vino blanco. – Ambos sabemos la clase de adicto que soy, Molly.

Es una excelente advertencia. Ella no lo escucha.

Conversan un par de minutos, el tiempo, la morgue, la policía…

\- Espera, Sherlock… - pierde el equilibrio y deja caer la copa, Sherlock la toma de un brazo. – No me siento bien…

\- Estás bien, perfectamente normal, Molly.

\- Oh, por Dios, ¿me drogaste?

\- Sólo un poco. – la deja caer sobre una silla. – Ahora, dímelo todo, desde el principio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- John, Molly. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Qué? Yo no tuve nada que ver… - balbucea. Sherlock la interrumpe con una cachetada.

\- Un hombre salta al vacío desde un hospital, si no quiere morir, ¿quién puede ayudarlo? Ah, claro, la mujer con acceso a los cadáveres. Empecemos de nuevo, Molly, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- No hice nada, Sherlock. – le sangra el labio. – No hice nada.

\- ¡Tienes que haber hecho algo, Molly! Todo se trata de quien mantiene el registro y quién sabe lo que le gusta.

Tiene sentido, por supuesto. John no conocía mucho a Molly, pero todo el mundo sabe lo que a ella le gusta y, si John hubiera mencionado los motivos correctos ella no le habría negado ayuda jamás.

Va a tener que golpearla de nuevo. Realmente no quería lastimarla, pero si ella no coopera no le queda otra opción. La señora Hudson está visitando a su hermana, así que nadie va a interrumpirlos.

Otra cachetada y ella empieza a llorar.

\- ¿Qué mierda…?

Sherlock no se da cuenta en qué momento entró Lestrade, sólo sabe que de repente lo está golpeando y gritándole. Tal vez pierde la conciencia un momento, porque cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos está en el suelo y Molly está sujetando a Lestrade.

\- Estoy bien, Greg, estoy bien. No me hizo nada.

\- ¡Molly! Te estaba haciendo daño y…

\- Sabemos que no está bien, Greg, por eso te dije de la invitación a cenar. Estoy bien.

Lestrade suspira y acerca su frente a la de ella. Interesante. Sherlock no lo vio venir.

La sirena de una ambulancia los separa.

\- Voy a bajar. Espérame aquí. No te acerques a él.

\- Claro.

Apenas Lestrade sale, Molly se acerca a él, afirmándose de la silla más cercana.

\- Sé que estás consciente. Lo siento, Sherlock, lo siento tanto. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que tuvieras razón, por… tantos motivos, pero no. – respira profundo – Deberías escapar ahora, seguramente Greg está llamando una patrulla y no creo que ni tu hermano te pueda salvar de ésta.

***

Sherlock usa la tercera opción y se instala en la casa de la familia en Sussex. Sonríe al ver que Mycroft ha hecho que lleven panales y el equipo necesario. El hombre lo recuerda todo. Puede que tenga un equipo preparado por si Sherlock decide hacerse a la mar y convertirse en pirata.

Los días se funden en semanas y nada los distingue, salvo las visitas ocasionales de un hombre que le lleva provisiones y recoge la miel. Al cabo de un tiempo, empieza a llevarle libros.

Un día de verano, Sherlock le pide que la próxima vez le lleve alguna película.

\- ¿Algún género en especial?

\- ¿Todavía hacen películas de James Bond?

\- No creo que dejen de hacerlas, señor.

***

Si Sherlock lamenta algo es no haberse despedido. Estaba tan seguro de que podía salvar a John de Moriarty y, después, de que John no estaba en esa tumba que nunca le dijo… Bueno, lo que supone que uno dice en estos casos. Lo que tampoco le dijo a Mami.

Mycroft insiste en que no puede volver a Londres.

\- Unos meses más, Sherlock. – se ve mayor y ha subido de peso, aunque Sherlock no comenta nada. – Te prometo que antes de un año volverás a casa.

***

Tres meses después, Sherlock enloquece.

\- Hola, Sherlock.

Mycroft no va a estar contento.

\- ¿Sherlock?

John Watson… Un hombre idéntico a John Watson, desde el porte aparentemente inofensivo hasta su voz y su olor y su extraña preferencia por los chalecos y…

\- Lo sé, lo siento…

Está entrando a la casa, con una llave en una mano y una maleta en la otra. Sherlock retrocede.

\- ¿John?

\- Estoy vivo. – dice estúpidamente y la reacción de Sherlock es la que se merece, porque no puede controlar la risa histérica. – Puedo explicarlo.

\- ¡Dije que estabas vivo! Nadie me escuchó y…

\- Lo sé, me lo contaron, creéme que no quería hacerte daño ni menos que…

\- ¿Quién te ayudó? ¿Quién? – se acerca al hombre, sujetándolo por los hombros hasta que John (porque es él, no es un farsante, es él, vivo y respirando frente a él) deja caer la maleta y apoya la mano en su hombro. – Mycroft. – el silencio es una respuesta y se siente como si lo hubieran golpeado y quitado el aire. – Por supuesto.

\- Era la única manera, Sherlock. Moriarty y tú se habrían matado el uno al otro o él te habría hecho perder el control. Tenía información, sabía cosas de ti, sabía…

\- Tú eras “su hombre”, el que me entregaba la información para analizar. – se deja maniobrar hasta el sofá. – Respóndeme, John.

\- Sí, yo era uno de ellos.

\- Dijo que habías muerto, me convenció que habías muerto…

\- Por lo que sé, lo dijo cuando de verdad creyó que estaba muerto. – hasta que no ve las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de John, Sherlock no se da cuenta que también está llorando. – Me atraparon, logré escapar, pero me dieron por muerto.

\- Ellos.

\- Ya sabes, Mycroft, el gobierno…

\- Dijo que habías muerto, una y otra vez…

\- Tenía que cuidar de ti, lo único que le pedí a cambio, que hiciera su trabajo y cuidara a su hermano menor. – acaricia el cabello de Sherlock y luego retira la mano como si se hubiera quemado. – Lo siento.

\- Mientras no estabas… sucedieron cosas.

\- Lo sé. A mí también.

No sabe cómo, pero se acomoda sobre John en el sofá. Luego tendrán tiempo de intercambiar historias e inspeccionar cicatrices, le va a contar todo desde el principio sin ocultarle nada, porque tiene que hacerlo ver todo tal como es y pedirle que no se vuelva a marchar.

Aunque sea una alucinación.

***

Al día siguiente llama a Mycroft para decirle que no lo quiere volver a ver y que no lo busque. Cuando deja la casa no sabe hacia dónde se dirige, pero por lo menos ya no siente que está huyendo. Su corazón está en su sitio.


End file.
